Masquerade of the Devil
by ElementalShadow
Summary: Naruko is beaten and broken. Now she has had enough and finds solace in the teachings of Revan and Kakashi. She will have her revenge on those that have hurt her, but what of the few who help her? Will she be able discern friend from foe? Or will the encroaching darkness suffocate her into submission... Rewrite of Dance with the Devil
1. Prologue

**I know that I'm not managing my other stories well but I want to get this story out there before I lose the idea so please bear with me. This is a very odd plot that I think will be very…interesting to say the least.**

**The Devils Masquerade**

**Prologue**

**Dancing Alone…**

Dark…broken…pained…beaten…these were the only words that were able to describe the young figure that walked through the dimly lit, overcrowded streets of Konohagakure no Sato. The form of the person was easily recognized by everyone as a girl of ten years old. Though, it did not matter the pain she was in, as everyone around her despised her very existence.

'_Did…did I deserve this?'_

Her young, tanned face stung as the cold air hit her tear covered cheeks. Her Sea Blue eyes were bloodshot from her fit of crying that she was in. Her normally bright blonde hair hung down to her shoulder blades and was caked in blood and dirt. Along the sides of her cheeks, one would be able to see the faint whisker marks that adorned her shapely face. Her walking soon became limping as she felt another massive surge of excruciating pain course its way through her small, frail body.

'_Why do they do this? Why do they hate me? I just…don't know…'_

As she walked the streets, the lights of the lamps came and went on her form. People looked at her in disgust and went on their way. They did not care for her lack of clothes as they saw that she only wore a pair of generic panties and a bra. Looking even closer, if they cared, they would be able to see the slight line of blood that worked down her left leg until it became smudged.

'_The beatings…the glares…all of them…easy to bear. But…why…why would they do this to me?'_

Unable to control herself, she fell to her knees and let her pain be known to the village through her cries of pain. No one cared though. Everyone that passed her would just toss their glares and turn a blind eye to her pain. She didn't know how long she had cried for before she finally blacked out from exhaustion.

**XxXxX**

The girl's eyes fluttered open when she smelled the rank and distasteful odor that permeated the air. She realized that she also lay in water. Slowly but surely, she stood in the foul liquid that, with her size, came up to her waist. Surprising to her, all of the pain that she had been feeling was now miraculously gone. She looked down to see that she now wore a red tank top with shorts that showed off her body. She was very surprised with herself at the moment.

After she tore herself from the surprise of her person's current state, she looked around. With her slight exploration and observation of her surrounding area done, she saw that she was in a sewer. With her curiosity finally getting the better of her, she set off into its dark and even fouler depths, unknown of what lay with the tunnels.

**XxXxX**

A cage, large with an aura sadness surrounding its metal bars and bands sat deep within the confines of the sewer. Inside of this monstrosity, an eye opened up, showing its red, demonic demeanor to the darkness. This eye…it was not one of a demon, though. The eye held compassion, worry and an emotion that no demon would ever hold within its body. Inside of this eye was the most sincere form of lament.

'_**I should've done more for you…I should've given you some sort of protection from all of this…' **_A heavy sigh came from the massive creature as it waited for the inevitable to happen. In its time to wait, its thoughts became sorrowful… _**'For however little it is worth to you for the pain that my being here has caused you…I'm sorry…for everything, kit.'**_

**XxXxX**

After many twists, turns, false doors and dead ends, the confused and adventurous girl finally came to what she thought was the central area of the hectic and confusing sewer. She saw the massive cage that had a tiny paper seal on it. _'What could be so big that someone would need a cage that huge?'_

As she walked forward to the barred door, the eye opened back up, effectively scaring the poor girl half to death. Cowering in fear of the creature that lay beyond the bars, she tried her best to speak. Her voice was soft and silky, untouched by any cruel taste of the tongue or mind. Her heart was as pure and white as the free clouds of a summer day. "U-u-uuh…h-h-h-hello?"

A voice accompanied the, now two, demonic eyes. What she did not expect, though, was for the voice to sound so soft and sympathetic, yet manly and boisterous at the same time. **"Good evening to you, kit. I was not expecting, nor hoping, for you to find this place so soon; that must mean that the seal is starting to lose power…power that is pulled straight from your strength of willpower. This is all happening far…far too sooner than it should be. They have finally broken you…"**

Staring the massive creature dead in the eyes, she could see the honest regret in them. Knowing that the entity was truly sorry for whatever it did to her, she was able to stand a little taller than before. "Who are you? Where are we? Please?"

Another sigh came from the great beast. **"Where are we? This is the deepest part of your mind. Here, all is untouched by knowledge and compassion. We are basically in a part of your mind that has been dead from my presence for a very long time. Who am I? I…I am the cause of everything…the reason for this hate in your life. I am why they beat you, why they torture you. I am the reason that they have…" **They both caught the pause and equally saddened at the thought. **"I…am the Kyuubi…the Kyuubi no Yoko."**

Once more, looking into its eyes, she saw the regret that layered them. An emotion she never would've expected from a demon of such monstrous power. She could not help but feel so much pain for the creature. She hadn't the heart to hurt it further. "No…please don't feel bad. It was…it was not your fault...I'm sure…"

The eyes of Kyuubi narrowed and a disheartened chuckle sounded through the sewer "**Heh…do not try to fool yourself, kit. Deep inside of you, you hate me more than the villagers hate you. Tell me, kit…tell me how you really feel. Tell me the truth."**

Her scowl was soft, almost halfhearted, like she had never done one in her entire life. "I…I hate you. I hate what you've done and the kinds of things that your kind does. I hate that you had to be sealed into me against my will. I always asked myself why the villagers hated me…but now that I know…now that I know it wasn't my fault, I am mad at you and them! But no matter what…I am sure that my parents, whoever they are or where, would never have wanted me to hate, even if they themselves didn't want me in the first place. It is my duty to forgive those that wrong me…no matter how much I want to get revenge on them for their stupid acts…"

The grunt that came from the fox was a surprise to the girl. **"I find it very interesting that you would feel that way after what everyone in this village has done to you. I may not have done anything for you in your early life to protect you, but I will not let you go through the rest of your life with nothing to protect yourself from the world's stupidity."**

The young blondes face was showing her confusion so well that it would take a complete idiot to not know her feelings at the moment. Her question was one that the giant fox expected from her and was fully prepared to give her the answer that it had come up with. "What do you mean by that?"

_**"What the vixen means is that we will teach you to tap into your hate…to use it against your enemies. If you are to be a ninja…a shinobi, then you will have to be able to hate another person with every fiber of your being! The ninja world and the universe at large revolves around hate…this is something dates back before your world was even known. Without hate, you have no strength…and with no strength…you might as well be a kitten in a room full of rabid dogs on this world."**_

The girl jumped almost ten feet into the air as she heard the voice and turned around ready to throw a punch until she came face to face with no one she was expecting to meet. Actually, she had never seen anyone dressed as this person was ever in her entire life. Not in pictures nor in person.

The man, assumed by the stature and voice, wore a black cloak with the hood drawn that covered the whole of his body with the exception of his hands and his face. His face was covered, though; by a sleek, black, metal mask that showed only his eyes. His eyes were a very evil and menacing yellow that had hints of a very dark outline of his eyes, and there were hints that they were bloodshot. His hands were covered by black gloves that had metal plates on the back of them and small, but deadly, metal claws on each finger, like nails. To her, he looked like the embodiment of pure evil itself.

Though the man gave off the feeling of true evil and fear, she was no longer afraid of the man as she was when she first heard his voice. Instead, her instincts told her that she should remain wary of him. Not letting her guard down, she spoke to him, leaving no room for a lack of answer. "Who are you?"

The man sighed and chuckled before he began to walk around her as if he were inspecting her, talking all the while. _**"I am simply a curious spirit that wished to help out the young, poor, broken, beaten and defenseless child that I see before me. But as I can obviously see, you have no fear in defending yourself against an obviously stronger opponent like me if I were a threat. If so, then please tell me why you do not defend yourself from these pathetic life forms."**_

The girls' hard face went from its current form and started to droop into apathy and sadness. She turned her back to the man with a saddened tone. "I know that I can beat them…I know that I can win against them with the power I have now…I know that I could easily kill them…I don't want to, though…"

The man put his hand to his face and cupped his chin in a thinking pose before he spoke what he gathered from her speaking. _**"I see. You know that you can win, but you wish to show them that they are wrong about what they think you are, am I correct? You wanted to finally prove to them that you were not the demon that they constantly say that you are."**_

She turned back to the man with her eyes tearing up and becoming red from their sting. "I only wanted to be loved! All I wanted was for a single person to see me! To acknowledge that I was a person and that I wasn't a bad person! Was that bad? Was that too much to ask?"

The man smirked under his mask and retorted. _**"No, it is not bad, youngling. It is, in fact, human nature to wish for such things from another. We all want to be seen and known. But the way you are now, you will never get what you want…you will never be seen…you will never be known…and you will never be loved. You will but fall into darkness with no one caring one way or the other. But if you listen to me…if you give yourself to my teachings…then I can give you the power to get the recognition that you so crave from this cruel, cruel world. All you need to do is to say that you will become my apprentice and eventually pass your teachings onto your own apprentice. Say that with you…the Sith will rise again…if only you accept my offer of power."**_

She turned her back once more to the man. Her emotions were having their way with her and she couldn't stop them. She only wanted to be seen by the villagers. She only wanted to be loved. All her life she had wanted this, and now this man comes along offering the key to everything that she had ever wanted with the only string attached being that she pass on what she learns. After her thoughts were processed in her brain, she made her decision. She turned back to the man. "I will do what you want."

A dark chuckle came from the man and his eyes narrowed to snake-like slits. His voice became lower…more evil in tone as he spoke to her_**. "Good! But before we can begin with everything, I must know the name of my apprentice. It would be hard to train someone with no name, now wouldn't it?"**_

The girls' deep, blue eyes met his and she said her name with conviction, like all her life she had no idea, but now she held all the truth in the world. "My name is Naruko. Uzumaki Naruko of Konohagakure no Sato! A Shinobi! A TRUE Kunoichi! And…A Sith!" The cloaked man burst into laughter at this. A laughter that echoed through the halls of the sewer, following it was the dark pride that carried in its noise.

Naruko smirked and looked him into his eyes as he came back from his evil laughter. Staring back at him, she spoke, now with confidence in her voice. "I have given you my name, Sensei. What is your name? It would be hard to learn from a man with no name…now wouldn't it?" The man chuckled as he noticed the mocking tone she had taken at the end.

Nodding his head, he spoke…as he did so, though, lightning danced across the tips of his fingers and up his arms. _**"I am the previous…the final…Lord of the Sith. I have gone by many names over the millennia in stories. Some have called me a cruel, heartless man…others have said that I was a practical messiah, bringing about a different type of justice to a corrupt galaxy, derelict of any hope. A Harbinger of Destruction…a Bastion of Hope…it doesn't matter one way or the other to me, how people view me. I accept and go by only one name. I am…Darth Revan. The TRUE Lord of the Sith!"**_

Naruko now smiled, as she had a name to put to a face. Bowing low, she spoke once more. "Thank you for telling me your name, master. I must now go." Before she could fade from the sewer, Revan spoke up. _**"Before you leave me just yet, youngling. I need you to do something." **_Naruko nodded and looked back up to the cloaked Sith. "Of course Revan-sensei. What do you need?"

Wasting no time, he spoke. _**"I require that you leave this village for the time being to conduct your training in the use of the Force." **_Naruko was surprised at this and got a worried look on her face, not unnoticed by Revan. _**"Is there something that would complicate this requirement?"**_

Naruko nodded and looked back to her master. "The old Hokage would never let me leave this village on my own. It is an impossible request, Sensei." At this, Revan chuckled, confusing the blonde Sith Apprentice. _**"If there is one thing that you must learn, youngling, it is that with the Force by your side, there is very little that is impossible."**_

Naruko was about to speak up, but then Revan continued. _**"Just go to the old geezer and tell him what you want. If you do not get the answer that I want, then I will take care of it. After all, I am not trapped in this body; therefore I can still use the Force to a certain extent." **_Naruko was a little wary, but she nodded anyway before she proceeded to fade from the sewer that was her mind.

**XxXxX**

Naruko awoke in the middle of the street where she had collapsed. The pain that was in her before was still there, and instantly she wished that she could go back to the sewers of her mind. Knowing that she needed to listen to her new master, though, she picked herself up and trudged off into the night towards the Hokage's office, despite her current state of dress.

Limping into the dark building, she knew that no one but the Hokage would be here this late and continued up the stairs to his office. Coming to the door, she didn't bother knocking and only pushed it open slowly while recognizing the Hokage's hat instantly behind the gigantic pile of paperwork. Coughing, she got his attention by startling him half to death. The old man popped his head out from behind it and smiled while getting up. "Ah, Naruko! You scared me half to death! Haha! What do you…dear Kami, child…what happened to you!"

Naruko looked down slightly and the Hokage tried to catch her eye, but in doing so, he also caught sight of the line of blood running down her leg. Following the trail, he saw where it went, his eyes going wide in horror as he ran to her and scooped her up in his arms, holding her in a tight hug. "My girl…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I should've known that something like this would happen…I should've known and stopped it…"

Naruko shook her head and didn't say a word. It was when this happened, that the old Hokage knew something was deeply wrong, besides the actions of the villagers. He let her down and held her shoulders calmly. "Naruko-chan…what is wrong? Is something else the matter?" She nodded and backed away from his grip, surprising Hiruzen. "Hokage-sama…" This deeply shocked the old man. Never had she referred to him like that.

"I can't stay in this village…not right now and not as weak as I am…I need to leave and train to become stronger in order to be able to defend myself." Sarutobi looked at her and was still in shock over what had just been said to him. Naruko wanted to leave? Leave the village? This was a massive change from the day before, when she was running around, boasting about the prank that she had pulled on one of the merchants in the market square. She was no longer happy and cheery, but instead she was broken and sad.

Looking at her, then out the long window that lined his office, he stared out over the village towards the gates. _'This was not meant to happen…not now. I had planned on having Jiraiya take her and teach her to control the demons chakra and have that under my control with her loyalty. Damn it…the villagers pushed it too far this time and now she wants to leave! If I deny her, then I lose what trust and control I have of her, but if I let her go, she will possibly be captured by another village! Damn it! Wait…Kakashi! I can have him take her, being that he is one of the few people that likes her, have him watch her and send me reports, but also have her guaranteed return.'_

With his smile back on his face, he turned back to the somber blonde girl and spoke in his grandfatherly voice. "I grant you permission to leave the village to train, Naruko-chan. But I'm going to have Inu accompany you to help you and protect you." Naruko brightened at this and smiled for the first time that night. "Thank you, Ojii-san!"

Sarutobi smiled to her, but on the inside, he was smirking at his ability to twist the situation to his preference. Turning, the Hokage sent out a pulse of his chakra to Kakashi, A.K.A. Inu, and the scarecrow behind a mask appeared in an instant in front of the old Hokage. "You summoned me, Hokage-sama?" Sarutobi, still smiling, nodded and jabbed a thumb at Naruko. Kakashi looked over to her and smiled behind his mask before noticing something wrong. First it was her state of dress; he then noticed the line of blood on her leg. His composure visibly darkened, scaring Naruko slightly.

Her eyes widened and she backed up a bit. _'B-b-but…I thought he…I thought h-he always liked me?' _Then, for the first time outside of her mental sewer, she heard her master, though it did not startle her. _**'This man does not hate you. He has simply seen you as you are now. Beaten, abused…and raped. His anger is coming from his deep protective instinct over you. Something in him drives him to keep you safe, but I sense regret as well. I believe he knew you were being chased, but something…or someone…held him back from doing so. Do not blame him, child. I was a Sith Lord, but I was one with some sense of compassion. Be ruthless and evil to your enemies, but a friend to your allies. This is your first lesson, youngling. Learn it fast, for I will also teach you to read people as I have read him.'**_

Kakashi saw her back up and instantly knew what was wrong. She thought that he was mad at her and loathed her like all the others did. He moved faster than she could see and pulled her into a hug. "Please don't think that, Naruko-chan…don't…I don't hate you…I am only mad that they would do this to you…I am sorry I couldn't stop them…"

Hearing what she did from her master, she already had forgiven him, but she knew it would do him well to hear it. "It's okay, nii-san…I don't blame you." She put her arms around him in a tight hug as she felt her eyes burn for the second time that night. Picking her up, Kakashi turned to the Hokage and spoke. "What would you have me do, Hokage-sama? I would happily track down and mete out judgment to the men that did this to her."

The Hokage shook his head with his smile still on his face and Kakashi was about to get mad until the man continued with words. "That won't be necessary, Inu-san. Little Naruko-chan has asked that she leave the village to be trained to defend herself. I have granted this under the perquisite that you accompany her on her trip."

Kakashi took no time in nodding his head in agreement. The Hokage kept his smile and spoke again. "Good. Go change, because you are now a Jonin, Kakashi-san. Get your headband and gear and have Naruko get cleaned and dressed. You leave when you wish. But, I require that she be back before graduation exams are taken with her age group. She has four years to train. Remember that."

Kakashi nodded and left the room with Naruko via Shunshin. They appeared in his small, Spartan-like apartment living room. He put her down. "Okay, Naruko-chan, you go and shower and I'll have clothes for you when you are out, okay?" She couldn't see it, but she knew that he was smiling at her and she smiled back. Nodding, she walked around and soon found the bathroom down the hall. About to walk in, she poked her head back out and spoke. "Uh…Kakashi-nii-san?"

In his room, Kakashi yelled out. "Yes, Naruko-chan?" Naruko snickered a bit and spoke back. "Why do you have girls clothes?" There was no answer from him and she laughed harder until he appeared in front of her at face level. She saw that he was already changed and he had the typical Jonin attire, only he wore his headband slanted over his left eye and a facemask that covered his nose and mouth. He had a small eye smile and she thought it was funny.

"Well I had to stock up on clothes for you. You remember those few times that you ended up in the hospital?" The memories were not pleasant for her, but she did remember the clothes that would be at the end of her bed when she woke up. Looking down to the ground, she put the info together and gasped, looking up, only to find him nowhere. He more than likely returned to his room. She smiled softly and went into the bathroom.

It didn't take her long to shower and she got out and dried herself off, being careful of a spot in particular on her back. Wrapping herself up. She opened the door and walked back to Kakashi's room and knocked to enter. He gave her permission and she saw that he had laid her some newer clothes out to wear. He smiled at her and left the room for her to change.

It didn't take her long to change and she left the room to go to the living room. Kakashi saw her and he smiled again as she wore the outfit proudly. Starting at the shoes, she wore a pair of common ninja sandals, but with a grey tint to them and her pants were a very light colored red with a grey stripe down the side of each leg. The legs were wrapped in tape from her ankles to her knees, making the top of her pants poof a bit. Her shirt, long-sleeved to the point that the sleeves passed her hands by an inch, leaving only the tips of her fingers visible, was light red with a dark grey spine. It was tucked into her pants and she wore a black belt with a grey buckle. Her face from her chin to her nose was hidden by a light red mask, allowing her piercing blue eyes to be seen and her blonde hair was in a ponytail down to her shoulders with a grey band that flowed down to her feet.

Kakashi thought she looked great and stood to speak. "Do you like the clothes? I had gotten them for you as a present when you joined the academy this year, but since we are leaving for training, I figured I'd give them to you now." Naruko smiled the same way that he did with his mask on. "I love the clothes, Kakashi-nii-san! Thank you!"

Kakashi nodded with his smile and turned to the door. "Now we are going to leave, Naruko. Are you ready to go?" Nodding, the young blonde followed him out the door before pausing briefly. Looking back, she saw his mask on the bedside table from the door. _**'This man has cast aside his mask in order to better protect you to the fullest of his ability. I think that it is only best that you do the same thing. Cast your mask to its grave and realize your full abilities, youngling. The world is cruel, and doesn't pity the weak. Be strong and rid yourself of your mask.'**_

Naruko, without a single word, nodded and closed the door behind her, ready to begin her new life, void of fear.

'_From this day…I am an individual…I will no longer be a mask to please every. I. Am…'_

'_Uzumaki Naruko.'_

_**END:**_

**Hope this was good! The next few chapters are going through the same overhaul and as you may have noticed, I have changed a few things and it is longer (Duh, that's what an overhaul is for). Some plot points on Naruko are more clear hopefully.**

**R&R**

**Elemental Shadow Out!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A few people liked the last chapter of this rewrite so I shall gift thee with another!**

**I would also like for someone to do a drawing of the Naruko I have depicted in this chapter. If anyone is willing.**

**XxXxX = Scene Break**

_**XxXxX = Flashback start/end**_

**Onward!**

**The Devil's Masquerade**

**Chapter One**

**Dark Tide**

Four years…it had been four long years since the person the people of Konoha referred to as the 'Demon Child', had just…disappeared. No one knew where she had gone and no one cared enough to speak of it. All they cared about was the fact that the girl was gone and, to their knowledge, was never returning to tarnish their beloved village!

The day was just beginning as people rose from their beds and went about their business. Shops opened, restaurants got their daily regular customers and people went to work. Ninja went about their business reporting in for missions and children ran through the streets to their school, or the esteemed Shinobi Academy to finish their second to last day. That's right; it was the day before that the next generation of children took their test to become Genin of Konohagakure no Sato! All were excited about the day and they clamored about to get to the academy so that they could get the day over with and become ninja the next day.

Yes…very little had changed in the village and everyone was happy with their lives. Nothing short of pure war would be able to shake them from their happy lives! But…it wasn't a new war that they were meant to fear…no…it was a war that they started four years ago…and the catalyst was the girl that they had scorned for the last fourteen years.

**XxXxX**

On the dirt roads a mile out from the walls of Konoha, a pair of people walked, both reading the exact same book, though only one made a sound when the male of the pair giggled every so often and mumbled to himself. He wore an outfit that was given to standard Jonin of Konoha, though he had a mask that covered his mouth and nose and his headband covered his left eye. This man was Hatake Kakashi, Ex-ANBU Captain and soon-to-be Jonin Sensei.

The person beside him, easily three inches shorter than him, was a blonde, fourteen-year-old girl. She wore an outfit very similar to the one that she was given by the man four years ago, only now her pants were not taped. Instead, she wore a pair of grey boots that came up to her knees and had a small heel, barely adding to her height. Her blonde hair had grown down to her mid-back and the band in her hair still reached the ground, as she had bought a new one when she grew to her height of five foot eight. And she had…'filled' her body in more with nice curves and C-cup breasts. She also had a few new things added to this ensemble of hers.

On her right side hung two cylinders that were about a foot long each, but each were different colors. One, which had four spikes jutting out of one end, was silver and had a black, almost glowing orb near the center of it. The other was completely black, but with a design not dissimilar to the one before, with the same spikes from one end, but with a white orb near the center. Both, on the ends that had spikes, had a small hole that looked completely useless, and on the other ends, the silver one had a hole that looked to be used to screw something in while the black one actually had a screw on it, suggesting that one screwed into the other.

While she read the book, the iconic Kakashi took the time to speak to her. "So, Naruko-chan, where are you in the book?" Naruko shrugged and snapped the book closed while pocketing it to read later. "I can't really focus on the book; nii-san…my mind is on what will happen when we get back to the village." Kakashi nodded and did the same as she did and pocketed his book to read later on in the day.

"I understand, Naruko, don't worry about it, though. You'll pass your Genin exam and hopefully, if things go the right way that I want them to, then I will be your sensei. I'll also be the sensei of Uchiha Sasuke that much I know for sure, being that I have experience using the Sharingan and training with it." Naruko snorted in disgust. "That clan of useless monkeys…" Kakashi shook his head and sighed as they walked on. "Come on now, Naru-chan…don't put Sasuke in the same hole as the rest of the Uchiha. You never know; he may actually be different from the rest of them."

Naruko kept her mouth shut as she heard her master speaking. _**'This man apparently doesn't know the full extent of the evil of the Uchiha. His acceptance of others may be his downfall one day. That, or he will be horribly disappointed when he learns that all Uchiha are the same.' **_Naruko nodded once and spoke back. _'I still don't understand how you know so much about the Uchiha, Master Revan.'_

The voice of the Dark Lord spoke back to her rather quickly. _**'I have been around the universe for millennia, youngling. I only just came to your world a few hundred years ago when your people still fought with sticks, stones and barbarism. I have seen the evolution of your people from the man you know as the Rikkudo Sennin. The Uchiha have been long entrenched in history as beings of a backstabbing nature.'**_

This made Naruko nod once more and she and Revan ceased to speak and she finally heard that Kakashi was speaking to her. "Huh?" Kakashi looked to her and sighed with a small chuckle. "I should've known when you didn't say anything back that you were talking to Revan. What did he say?" Naruko shrugged and smiled a bit. "He was just being an old fart like usual."

Kakashi snickered a bit and knew that Revan more than likely heard that. But it was short lived as he saw that they were coming closer to the gates of the village. Turning his head to Naruko as they walked, he spoke with a serious tone. "Remember Naruko; do not remove your mask to anyone and do not remove _'them' _either. If you do then someone is more than likely to try and come after you. Don't provoke people, either. If they try to hit on you, only then do you have permission to beat someone into the ground."

Naruko chuckled and nodded her agreement to him. Ever since that night four years ago, she had not been very accepting to the male gender. The only person she really trusted was her nii-san, Kakashi. During the last month of their trip, one man learned the hard way not to hit on a girl with knowledge of the force, and an even greater temper.

_**XxXxX**_

_Naruko had taken to walking through Tanzaku Gai at night during the last few weeks that the pair had been there, when the streets were typically empty. She walked with a small smile on her face until she heard someone behind her. "Hey, Blondie, what're you doin' out here all alone?!" Naruko turned with a groan and saw a man, while not particularly bad looking, still had that grin that showed he was a douche-bag who thought he was Kami's gift to woman._

_Walking up to her, the man had his right thumb in his pocket and his other hand hung down beside him. "What's a pretty girl like you doin' out on a night like this all alone? You could be snatched up by some creep at a moment's notice! How 'bout you come with me and we go grab a drink and head back to my place?"_

_Naruko narrowed her eyes at the man and turned to walk away until he spoke up for her to stop and grabbed at her shoulder. As soon as the hand touched her, her mind flashed back to the night nearly four years ago. Her eyes widened and they burned with small tears. This sadness and depression quickly replaced itself with rage, though, as she heard the guy speak in a mad tone. "I don't take very kindly to women walking away from me, girly."_

_Her head still turned away from the man, she reached up to her eyes and did something that elicited a spark of electricity…black electricity that made the man jump a little, but he didn't withdraw his hand. She also pulled her mask down and spoke in her softest voice. "I will give you five seconds to take your hand off of me…or I'm gonna make your regret it…"_

_The man smirked and shook his head. "You ain't getting out of this that easy, girly." He put his hand on her other shoulder and spun her around to look at her face. But what he got...while it was sexy was not what he expected._

_Naruko's eyes were closed and her mouth, with soft and tender lips that had a light red lipstick on them, was curled into a scowl at being forcefully turned. Her face a creamy pale color and the lights from buildings made it look beautiful in the night. On her cheeks were three whisker marks that looked feral on her face. She spoke in an even softer voice that got his attention due to the fact that he caught a glimpse of her longer and than normal canine teeth. "If you let me go now, then there won't be a problem…"_

_He shook his surprise at her deadly beauty and pushed her roughly against a wall that was behind him. "You keep 'giving' me 'chances'…I wonder what happens now that I'm on my third strike, girly? Do I get a prize?" Her eyes opened slowly and he caught a glimpse of pure fear. Her eyes were yellow like a cat, but had regular human pupils. They were a little bloodshot, but it didn't make her any less beautiful._

_Her smile was evil as her canines showed more gloriously in the night light with her white teeth. This sent a chill up the man's spine and he nearly released her, but he held strong and got angry. "You think a smile and some contacts are gonna scare me off? Got another thing comin', girly!"_

_As he was about to do something, he felt a shock go up his arms and he jumped back with a look of rage on his face. "What did you do, you bitch!" Naruko kept her smirk and the black lightning that he saw early danced up and down her arms. "You're about to get your 'prize'…asshole." Stretching out her right arm, she blasted him in the chest with a bolt of black lightning, sending him flying back and smashing into the ground while sliding._

_Walking up to him, she watched as the man tried to crawl away from her. Blasting him again, he cried for help and someone popped their head out of a bar. He saw what was happening and ran up to Naruko, putting her into a full nelson. "Stay away from Takumo-san!" Another man ran out and tried to help the grounded Takumo up. Naruko just smirked as the black lightning stayed over her arms. "Now what are you going to do to me, Takumo-kuuuuun?"_

_Takumo smirked as he walked up to her and backhanded her. Her head turned with the hit and her eyes widened as she lost her smirk. Takumo kept his and hit her again, the man letting her free as she fell to the ground. All three men surrounded her. "You don't seem too strong now, do ya, girly?" Rearing his leg back to kick her, Takumo didn't expect the chill that attacked his spine when her voice came up. "Big mistake…"_

_Moving with a quickened grace, Naruko sprung up from the ground and stood with her arms outstretched. Her face was twisted in a horrid scowl as her eyes were narrowed. Lightning lashed from her hands in a continuous stream as she assaulted the men with unrelenting lightning. They fell to the ground smoking and she stalked up to them. Holding her hands over them, she shocked them to no end until the screams ceased in the night…and then she put more into it for good measure._

_The glow of the black lightning made her face look evil as her scowl had disappeared and it was so…indifferent. Like she wasn't human…like she had no emotions. Relenting on her rage, she turned her back to the corpses and started to walk away. 'That will teach them to assault such a…defenseless girl…hmhmhmhm…'_

_**XxXxX**_

Naruko looked to Kakashi and nodded her head with a smile as they approached the guards at the gates. They were stopped by the single guard, who was obviously not the same as the usual Izumo and Kotetsu. "Halt! Hatake Kakashi, who is your companion?" Kakashi just rubbed the back of his head. "That's the business of Hokage-sama. We need to get to him as soon as we can since we are back from a trip." The man grunted but bowed his head and jabbed his thumb towards the village, allowing them entry.

Kakashi smiled and nodded his thanks while Naruko remained silent to him. The trip through the village held nothing for Naruko, as she passed areas where she was beaten and tortured when she was younger. Her scowl underneath her mask got harder as people gave her weird looks, even though her identity was unknown.

Kakashi noticed this and sighed. "Don't worry, Naruko-chan. They eventually will all get used to you. Eventually you will get what you want." Naruko closed her cerulean blue eyes and sighed as she nodded her head. "Okay Kakashi-nii-san…if you say so."

Naruko couldn't help but let her thoughts wander as she thought about Kakashi and her over the last few years. _'It's like he is the antithesis of my master…he's always there to help me see the light of most of my choices. While my master helps me train and get stronger, he still follows more of the baser Sith instincts…like giving into rage and anger for power. With Kaka-nii-san…he helps me stay rooted in between the two with a fine sight of right and wrong. I owe a lot to nii-san…"_

As the two came up to the Hokage Tower, The door was opened by a subtle use of the Force from the distracted girl. Kakashi knew that she was distracted and was allowing the Force to guide her movements, so he didn't say anything as she bypassed the front desk and started walking up the stairs to the Hokage's office.

Kakashi simply followed her. He was perfectly aware of her mental master and utility of the foreign power of the Force. He didn't question the things that she was able to do, but he always did what he could to be there as her lighter conscience. With Revan inhabiting her mind, he has a more direct pull over her, but that didn't mean that the scarecrow wasn't going to give his input.

As they walked up the stairs, it did not take too long for them to come to the door to the Hokage's office. Naruko was knocked from her daze and looked at the door with a sort of nostalgia. _'It's been four years since I left this place…I wonder how the old man will receive me?' _Shaking the possible feeling of dread welling up in her heart, she knocked on the door.

The sound of people moving around could be heard and Naruko ultimately grew suspicious, her eyes narrowing dangerously as she used the force the blast the door off of its hinges and into the office. Upon seeing the advisers, she calmed herself and when she saw the Hokage, she calmed to the extreme and sighed with a smile. "I'm sorry, ojii-san, I'll pay for the door."

Walking into the office, Naruko noticed the looks that she was being given by the Hokage's two advisers, people whom she knew despised her to no end. She simply shrugged and walked in, plopping down into the only open chair and sending them dark glances. Kakashi walked in soon after with his trademarked eye-smile and spoke. "Good afternoon, Hokage-sama. Honorable Advisers. We're back from our mission, sir."

It was then that Homura took the time to speak up. "You have been inactive in records for four years, Hatake. What mission would require that sort of action? And who exactly is this person you've brought back with you?" Ready to reply, Kakashi was about to speak until Sarutobi did so himself. "I sent Hatake on a missions that was off the books, and the girl was his partner and until such a time as she announces herself, she will remain unnamed."

Both of the advisers huffed at this, but knowing that they held no true power over the Hokage, they simply nodded, bowed and left. When they were out, Naruko used the Force and picked the doors up, replacing them into their places just enough to make sure that they stay up. Kakashi stayed standing and Naruko sat up straighter as the conversation she was dreading began. "So…Naruko…how's your training gone?"

That was something that she didn't expect…and it hurt her a little on the inside…also that he didn't call her Naru-chan. _'I thought…maybe he'd ask me how I had been first. But the first thing that he asks me is how my training was…may as well answer.' _"My training was fine Ojii-san. I learned much from Kakashi-sensei! I learned my elemental affinities and also…" "Wait…Affinit_ies_? As in plural?"

Naruko was shocked when she was able to notice the soft glint of lust in the Hokage's eyes. _'I can't believe I'm asking this…but Master Revan…can you please probe Ojii-san's mind and see what is wrong with him? I don't ever remember him acting like this.' __**'Of course, youngling.' **_Naruko calmed her heart as its beating slowly climbed, preparing herself for the worst as she continued. "Yes, Ojii-san, I learned during my training that I have multiple affinities. Two main and one sub-element."

At this she was able to catch the glint of powerful greed run across his features before he schooled them. Kakashi, who was focusing on Naruko, did not notice these subtle things, as he was worried for Naruko being back in Konoha. "What are these elements, Naruko?" Once again, the loss of her old nickname and the attitude of the Hokage stung her and she felt something that she hadn't felt since Tanzaku Gai when she murdered that man. She was getting angry.

Holding down her growing rage, Naruko gritted her teeth slightly and answered. "I have the affinities for Futon Jutsu, Suiton Jutsu and the sub-elemental combination of the two, Hyoton Jutsu, Ojii-san." The Sandaime nodded and asked her another question. "What else did you learn from Kakashi?" Gripping the arm of her chair and clenching her teeth, Kakashi knew what was happening and quickly placed a hand on her shoulder. Her head turned so fast to him that he thought she would've had to go to the hospital.

The look in her eyes nearly tore him apart. She was feeling so many things at that moment. She was worried, sad, angry and afraid…he knew her worries spawned from the fear she held of acceptance. This was the man that had always accepted her and he was basically interrogating her. She was sad because of this too and the anger came from it as well. All of these feelings spawned from this one encounter. But in a split second of her looking at him, he saw her eyes narrow and her lips straighten as she slowly turned her head back to the Hokage, lowering it slightly and darkening his view of her face. Revan had begun to speak to her, he knew…

'_**I…I am honestly sorry to tell you this, youngling, but the Sandaime Hokage, your Ojii-san, seems to have very rueful and less than savory plans for you. His mind is not too dissimilar from a man I heard of in my travels. A man by the name of Shimura Danzo. He has the same plans to keep you as a weapon, but his ways are far more along the lines of sentimentality instead of brainwashing like this Danzo character. I am sorry, youngling, but he is honestly no better than the rest of the people who would use you for the powers that you hold.'**_

Naruko nodded and she sighed as her eyes closed. The Hokage was confused and leaned in until he felt a deadly pressure befall his room. Though, for some odd reason, only he was affected as he had a hard time keeping his head from smashing into his desk, plus his brand new breathing issues. As the pressure hardened, he heard Naruko's voice, but it was far silkier and more menacing to his ears. "I don't feel anymore obligation to tell you anything else, _Hokage._ I think our conversation is now over, so I am going to go back to my old apartment and prepare for the exams to graduate from the academy tomorrow. If you try to have any of your ANBU follow me…I think you'll find that they won't be coming back…and if they do it shall be in the arms of someone else that hauls their mutilated corpses back to you."

The pressure disappeared almost as immediately as it came and the Sandaime could not speak fast enough to stop Naruko as she blew the doors off of the doorway once more, leaving both Kakashi and the Hokage stunned at the attitude that she had gotten. Kakashi had a theory, but he figured it best not to voice it until he could talk to Naruko. He turned to Sarutobi and bowed. "I am sorry, Hokage-sama, she is normally very…" He was stopped by the Sandaime's hand and he simply shook his head. He waved for him to leave and Kakashi did just that.

The Hokage narrowed his eyes as he watched Kakashi leave.

'_What exactly…do you have to hide, Naruko?'_

_**END:**_

**I'm sorry that this one took so long, but I hope it was good enough. They will be coming a little faster since I have more time off with school slowing down a bit.**

**R&R**

**Elemental Shadow Out!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Next chapter of the story! Also thank you for liking it!**

**Onward!**

**The Devil's Masquerade**

**Chapter Two**

**At the Behest of Her Betrayal**

The streets of Konoha, which were at one point bustling, soon became an empty alley of nothingness as a certain blonde haired girl walked over the dirt pathways and past storefronts to her old apartment. Anything that was too close to her was thrown aside or smashed into the ground and very few were able to see her face, but those who did would wish that they hadn't.

Her eyes were narrowed and a very prevalent line could be seen on her mask, showing her disdainful scowl. Black lightning would crackle over her form every so often and the ground would quake as something broke under the pressure of the primal Force she used. It wasn't until she finally came to her stairs that things began to get worse.

She walked up the stairs to her old home and was confronted by a smiling old man, the very same man who would overcharge her and leave her with nothing to eat on a regular basis. Her eyes widened and flashed with the dark lightning before he could even speak, causing him to cower and back away into his office before closing the door with haste.

Narrowing her eyes once more, she trudged up the stairs and soon came to the only haven she once had. No longer caring, she hurled her arm forward and blew the door from its hinges within the blink of an eye, the wooden barrier becoming lodged into the hallways wall. She walked inside and let loose a very baneful roar as she swung her fist out, causing the Force to leave a very large dent in her living room wall, shattering the pictures that hung there.

Lifting her hand, the subpar television rose from its rotting table as it was bent to her will. Crushing into a fist and swinging her arm, the TV crumpled and it smashed into the ground. The carnage wasn't over, though. She let loose a powerful scream of anger and betrayal as her body lit up with the destructive element of lightning and she lashed out at everything around her. Nothing escaped her rage and pain…nothing was spared as her dark power decimated everything around her…

Time went on and soon the sounds of lightning and thunder died…leaving only the soft weeps of a girl…weakened and betrayed… She fell to her knees and let her tears fall to the charred floor. She lifted her head slightly and looked around her and saw the power of her anger…the power that her master had given her. Thoughts ran through her head at that instant…thoughts of treason and murder! Plans to get back at the man that would manipulate her with her feelings!

'_That bastard…THAT BASTARD! I should kill him for what he would do with me! With MY power! I should tear him limb from limb! I should scorch his flesh and peel it from his bones with he still lives!' _Reacting to her emotions, the Force around her began to swirl slightly, picking up the ashes of her home into a black tornado.

Her eyes opened sharply and all of her hatred was within them. The part of the floor that she was staring at began to smoke and very soon it burst into flames that spread in a circle around her, controlled by her subconscious connection with the Force. As she was about to stand and try to calm down, something happened that she really didn't want. She felt the chakra signature of the Sandaime Hokage appear behind her…

"Naruko! What is all of this commo…what in Kami's name?!" The sight that the Hokage happened upon was nothing short of something from a child's worst nightmare. The black ashes of scorched apartment swirled around her and as she sensed his approach, her head turned, her yellow eyes glowing eerily through the black tornado and her hair whipping through the air. "_Hokage-sama…"_

He held up his hands and backed up slightly. "Naruko…what is wrong?! What happened to you? Has the Kyuubi been re…" He never got the chance to finish the question before an invisible force dragged him up face to face with the now standing and turned Naruko, now unable to move. He cringed slightly at the face she made towards him.

Her mask was pulled down and he saw the full extent of her true rage. Her mouth and teeth were clenched and her brow furrowed so tightly that she looked to be the Devil Incarnate. Her eyes glowed with an aura of death…and the malice coming from them combined with the color…it reminded the old monkey far too much of his old student, Orochimaru.

"Naruko…please calm down, child! Please just calm down before something happens that we both regret!" Naruko's eyes narrowed even more if it were even possible before she brought her now clawed index finger up to his heart through the black torrent. **"Do you mean…that seal…**_**Hokage-sama**_**?"** Sarutobi's eyes widened and he tried even harder to move but was stopped when she jabbed him with her surprisingly sharp claw. **"Don't you dare try to get away you sour old MONKEY! I found the seal during the four years I was away! Your pathetic little **_**Deadman Seal…" **__'Deadman Seal…I only posed the seal as a possibility! I never implemented it!' "…_**was child's play to get rid of…but I still didn't want to believe what I had begun to think true…the thoughts that made me wary in the first place…" **

Coughing from the ash that entered his mouth, Sarutobi spoke up to try and quell her anger. "You have to understand, Naruko…steps had to…be taken to quiet both sides of the Council! The Civilian Council wanted you dead! We put the seal on you to please both sides! You have to understand, child…" **"DON'T CALL ME A CHILD!" **she jabbed his chest again, this time drawing blood and she began to anger the Hokage. "BUT YOU ARE A CHILD! HERE YOU STAND THROWING A WRECHED TANTRUM OVER NOTHING! YOU HAVEN'T GROWN UP AT ALL IN YOUR ABSENCE!"

At these words…everything stopped. The tornado of ash vanished and the Hokage fell to his knees as the invisible force let him go. Naruko stared at the man as he choked on the ash in the air and scowled to the point that she began to form a growl within the pits of her throat. The Sandaime heard this and looked up slowly, almost fearing what he would see, but before he could look her in the eyes, she swung her arm with such fury that he would've flinched if he were still there. Instead, though, he flew out the door with only the sounds of wood breaking and her roar of indignation following him as he smashed into the roof of a house.

Back flipping and landing on the tip of a water tower, he cast off his robe and summoned Enma with such haste to have him transform into his adamantine staff. Prepared for a fight, people who had begun to fill the streets once more looked up in awe as they saw their old Hokage ready to fight…but they knew not who it was that he fought against…not until the voice of his opponent roared throughout the air of tension.

"**THIS 'TANTRUM' IS BECAUSE YOU HAVE BETRAYED ME! YOU BETRAYED THE ONE YOU TOLD THAT YOU WOULD ALWAYS PROTECT! I HAVE GROWN YOU PATHETIC OLD MONKEY! I HAVE GROWN SO MUCH STRONGER AND NOW YOU ARE GOING TO WITNESS THIS POWER FIRST HAND FOR YOUR SINS! NO ONE IS ABOVE REPROACH, HIRUZEN SARUTOBI!"**

The blur that came from the building was faster than anyone was able to track. It smashed into the Hokage and sent him flying, but didn't stop to watch its handiwork. Instead it stayed on the move and went up into the sky out of their distinguishable sight. When she stopped, Naruko used the Force to hold herself up and held her arms up to the sky, her dark lightning crackling over her arms as black clouds swirled into existence.

The old Hokage looked up to her with true fear in his eyes, watching as the clouds sparked furiously with black lightning. _'What in Kami's name have you become, Naruko?' _He stood from the rubble of the wall his body destroyed and started making hand seals, summoning Kage Bunshin of his Adamantine Staff and using chakra strings to send them up at her to try to stop her, but black lightning lashed out and burst them from existence.

As Naruko's power began to build up, she spoke in a slightly softer voice, but it was still heard by the Hokage and everyone else. **"I just…hoped that it wasn't true…I wished for so long that my thoughts wouldn't come to be truth. The thought…the thought alone that you would use me as a weapon…conditioned by your own sentiment…I thought that you were better than that. But…YOU ARE NOT! AND NOW FOR THAT YOU WILL SEE MY POWER!"**

"NARUKO! STOP THIS NOW! FOR THE SAKE OF YOURSELF STOP THIS MADNESS NOW!"

The words and voice pierced the tension in the air like a hot knife through melting butter and caused Naruko to gasp as she looked down to see her Kaka-nii-san standing atop a roof, his hands cupped over his mouth so his voice would reach her. Her eyes softening and her torrent of Force powers dissipating, she lowered to the rooftop where her guardian was, the clouds above swirling away into nothingness, and she collapsed into tears before him. He knelt down to her and wrapped her tightly in his arms, hushing her gasping sobs and running his hands through her hair to calm her faster.

Behind him appeared the Hokage and he sent the man a death glare; an uncharacteristic reaction from the one-eyed legend. "Something between you two set her off…and I intend to find out just what it was, Hokage-_sama_." Sarutobi was shocked that his most loyal Shinobi would say something with such venom in his words to him. He frowned, though, in slight anger and set his Adamantine Staff into the rooftop. "Don't you dare say such things to me, Hatake. Whatever quarrel she has with me is strictly fiction! What more, that power she used was nothing that you could've taught her and I demand to know where she learned such destructive techniques! Such power could very well become a danger to this village! For all you and I know, it could've come from the Kyuubi having control of her!"

Around them the rooftop shook and Naruko sprung up, her rage and vigor reborn but her tears still falling to infinite capacities. Her clawed fingers found their ways around the Hokage's neck, but he felt no pressure applied to the potential threat to his life, like she was fighting her baser instincts to kill. "Don't you EVER say that she would control me! SHE LOVED ME MORE THAN YOU EVER COULD YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Though her voice was normal once again, the pain within it was all the same and it hit the old man hard. Finally deciding that his act was through…he hung his head and sighed. "I might as well no longer hide it… Yes…I was planning on controlling you through your loyalty to me…but I swear it was all for the good of this village, Naruko!"

At his words, though she knew them true already, she was enraged further and smashed him against his staff, the strong rod holding true to its power as she held its wielder up high on it. Kakashi stood off to the side in shock of what he heard the Hokage say. "I knew it! I knew you would only use me! You would simply use me and my power to control the world!"

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes and roared back. "NO YOU IGNORANT CHILD, NOT THE WORLD! I ONLY WANTED THIS VILLAGE SAFE! THE VERY SAME VILLAGE THAT THE YONDAIME HOKAGE GAVE HIS LIFE FOR! YOUR FATHER! EVERYTHING I DO NOW IS TO HONOR HIS WISH FOR YOU! THAT YOU LIVE HAPPILY!" When these words came out, Naruko gasped and let him go, causing him to fall to his feet and he quickly picked up his staff, ready for a fight…but the first punch never came for him.

Naruko simply stood there, her glowing yellow eyes widened with surprise. Her body was twitching with her ragged breathing as she replayed the words she had heard in her head, over and over. "That's…that's not true! You told me that…you told me you never knew who my parents were!" The Sandaime sighed and looked down. "I lied to protect you, Naru-chan…I only wanted your safety…"

"THEY WHY DID YOU LET ME LEAVE?!" He looked up and she saw the glimmer of a tear in his eyes. "I saw how you were that night…I saw how my law against them failed… When you asked to leave…I could only think of how right you were to go, so I granted your request but sent Kakashi with you to make sure that no one else captured you or beat you."

Her eyes were wide and she took a few steps back. "B-but…why lie to me about my father?! YOU KNEW I WANTED TO KNOW! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HORRIBLE IT FELT; GOING TO BED DAY AFTER DAY THINKING THAT YOUR PARENTS SIMPLY DIDN'T WANT YOU!" The Hokage took a step forward, trying his best to reason with her. "Please, Naru-chan…understand that your father had many enemies! They would've come for you to get revenge on him for the things that he did!"

Shaking her head with both disbelief and shock, she turned full circle and shot off to nowhere. She cared not where she went, just so long as she wasn't listening to the things that he was saying to her. Kakashi sent a glare to the Hokage and shot off after her, hoping that she didn't destroy anything in her state, leaving the Sandaime to his own devices.

He stood there with a frown on his face and soon left thereafter, leaving the unknown party to all alone. In the center of where everyone stood, an astral projection of the Force. It stood in its black robe and its mask, though unmoving or shifting, sent a very dangerous look after the Hokage towards the Tower. _**"Naruko may not have the control and affinity to read your mind due to the overpowered chakra systems of the Shinobi on this world, Hiruzen Sarutobi, but I know your real self. I know your true plans for her. You have dodged a bolt with my apprentice…but I am not so easily fooled by your tricks. There are none who can fool Darth Revan." **_His words spoken for no ears to hear, Revan dispersed to return his soul to Naruko.

**XxXxX**

Naruko stood in the middle of a field with her eyes narrowed in rage. Using the Force, she picked up a tree from the ground and ripped it in half with a roar of anger. "HOW COULD HE! HOW DARE HE! HOW CAN HE EVEN SAY THAT! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, SARUTOBI!" Smashing the two halves of the tree into the ground, debris and dirt flew everywhere. This was the sight that her guardian came up to.

"Naru-chan…please calm down…he only wanted your fathers dream to come true for you." Naruko turned and glared at Kakashi. "YOU DEFEND HIM?!" Kakashi held his hands up in defense. "I wouldn't defend him after lying to you for so long, but he only wanted your father to have his final wish come true and have you live a happy life. Honestly, I never knew that my old sensei…would have had a child and not tell me. But I guess I should've known…heh…your face looks so much like your mothers and your hair is damn near a dead giveaway."

Naruko perked up at one word. "My mother? Please, Kakashi…who was she?!" Kakashi sighed with nostalgia and smiled a bit. Taking steps towards his little nee-chan, he looked her in her eyes as he spoke…her desperate and pleading yellow eyes that looked to be tearing up to the brim with anticipation. "Your mother's name was Uzumaki Kushina, the only surviving member of the Hidden Village of Uzu. My sensei, your father, The Yondaime Hokage, rescued her and brought her back to this village. After some time they fell in love, the typical hero complex. But they loved each other, no matter how it happened. They married…and had you! But then Kyuubi, as you say, was controlled and attacked this village."

Naruko turned and sniffled slightly. "I always thought that they had abandoned me…" Kakashi walked up slowly and put his hands on her shoulders. "They never would've done that, Naruko…never. I am the only person alive trained by your father and I know that he would've cared for you more than anything ever in the world. Your mother, while very temperamental at times, was also just as caring as he was. Only thing about her though…her cooking sucked…our team went over to Sensei's house one time and he introduced us to Kushina-san. She looked pregnant, but I never thought anything of it. Anyways, we ate something she called 'Sunday Special'. Kami forbid I ever eat that monstrosity ever again!"

This caused Naruko to chuckle a little as the words brought a small smile to her face. "Thank you, kaka-nii-san…I'm sorry for losing control like that earlier." Kakashi shook his head and turned her to him. "You had and still have every right to be angry, Naru-chan…just…don't give into your darkness so easily, ok?" She smiled up at him and nodded. Kakashi smiled back and let go of her before turning. "Now, I'm sorry to have to leave so soon, but the Hokage and I have some things to discuss."

"No problem, Kaka-nii-san." He waved and disappeared, leaving the impressionable young Sith alone in the field of destruction. Soon after his leaving her, she sat down and felt the presence of her Master in her mind. _**'How are you feeling child? I take it your mind isn't the calmest of place right now, is it?' **__'Not at all master…all of this information coming to me so quickly…it makes my head hurt so much. But with the information just comes newer and more dangerous questions to ask. Why didn't Sarutobi tell me and make me keep everything a secret, instead of just hiding everything from me? Why put the Deadman Seal onto me? Did he fear my potential power so much that he wanted a quick and easy way to kill me? So many things that I can't answer, Master Revan…so many things…'_

'_**I can understand your distress, my apprentice. At one point, when I was still alive, I was defeated and my mind was wiped. Throughout the course of my journeys afterwards, I came into contact with people who brought back visions of things that I thought were the future or some abstract time…but they were, as I soon learned, visions of my own defeat years before. The people who did it to me, were the very people who taught me to be a Jedi after they did so. They wanted to control me! THEY FEARED ME! Ahem…sorry…but I can understand the feelings and questions you have right now. Trust me…in time, everything will show itself to you.'**_

Naruko nodded to this and rose from her sitting position. _'Thank you, Master Revan. I hope that you are right about this.' _With her mind cleared for the moment, Naruko jumped off to her adoptive older brothers, tired and ready for the next day when she would take the exams to become a Genin of Konohagakure no Sato.

**XxXxX**

A man in black robes kneeled in a circle of light before another upon an obsidian throne, his body hidden in shadows as the man gave him a report. "Sir, the container has grown in power over the years…I am beginning to think that a kidnapping of her would be very ill-prepared despite any contingency taken and every precaution thought of."

A deep and gruff sigh was heard as an inhumanly deep voice spoke out. **"You are sad…my apprentice… You fear the challenge of someone stronger than you? Is the purpose of this report you voicing your inability to face a child?" **The kneeling man was startled and jumped up. "Of course not master! I do not fear the power of a child taught by a weakling! But her unpredictability would cause many a problem in any plan to capture her to collapse rather quickly."

Another sigh from the other man and movement beyond the darkness caused the apprentice to become surprised, but he stood his ground as he heard footsteps approaching him. **"Never fear the possibility of a challenge, young Rangvieg. If you fear the challenge, then you will only hold yourself back." **As the man spoke, Rangvieg felt his throat close off as he was lifted into the air. Fearing for his life, he scratched at his throat and gargled for breath. His master was soon standing in front of him in the light, but he was not able to look at his still shadowed visage.

"**And if I EVER sense hesitation within you EVER AGAIN! I will remove you from this plane of existence! I will strip you of the mortal coil! No apprentice of mine shall show any form of hesitation! You will look for the challenge! You will find those stronger and you will crush them! If the weak get in your way then you will send them to oblivion! The strong are here for US to become stronger! The weak are here to either be RULED by us or to DIE! Am I understood?"**

The apprentice was released as he coughed from the assault of air to his lungs. "Yes…*cough*...Master…"

"…Nihilus…"

_**END:**_

**I hope that everyone liked this one! I'm going to be posting a chapter for Demonic Meister here soon too!**

**R&R**

**Elemental Shadow Out!**


End file.
